Graphical programming languages and graphical modeling environments enable the construction of graphical models such as block diagram models, entity flow models, flow diagrams, computational noncausal models, and statechart models. Graphical programming languages provide a wide array of functionality that may be utilized during model design. Frequently there is more than one approach to solving a particular problem, achieving a particular goal, or following a proven procedure. Achieving a particular goal often requires a set of tasks that are unknown or difficult for a novice user to grasp. A workflow describes the set of tasks that must be completed in order to accomplish particular goals during the design of a graphical model.
Some conventional graphical programming languages provide tools that assist a user in identifying problems with a design and further facilitate the implementation of recommendations designed to address the problems. Unfortunately, these conventional tools provide advice that is relatively unstructured in that the advice is not closely associated with a particular portion of a workflow. Additionally these conventional tools do not tailor the graphical modeling environment for a particular task that the model designer is attempting to accomplish. It would be desirable to provide a workflow management tool that provides structured advice and is able to reconfigure the graphical modeling environment in a manner suitable for the particular workflow that is being executed by the model designer.